PKP Pecheneg
The Pecheneg (Pecheneg is an ancient aggressive tribe who lived in what later became Russia; also its name is sometimes transcribed as Petcheneg)light machine gun was born from experience of Afghanistan and recent local conflicts, especially the continuous fight with insurgents and terrorists in Chechnya. Basically, Pecheneg is a standard 7.62x54R PKM machine gun without the rapid barrel-change option, and intended foruse from an integral bipod as a squad support weapon. It can provide much more sustained firepower than the standard-issue RPK-74,and the 7.62x54R cartridge offers a longer effective range (a rather useful feature in mountainous Chechnya), and, no less important,better penetration of light structures and improvised covers used by insurgents in urban and forest environments. Currently Pecheneg is being issued to certain Russian Army and Internal Affairs ministry Spetsnaz units operating in Chechnya. The “Pecheneg” LMG can be considered as a modification of the PKM machine gun, but it is built for only one tactical role; that is, as atrue squad-level light machine gun for mobile infantry and Spetsnaz troops. Its key difference from the parent design is the barrel, which is not intended to be replaced in the field (although it can be removed for inspection and maintenance). The barrel is somewhat heavier than that of the PKM, and has radial cooling ribs. This is enclosed in a steel jacket, which runs up to the muzzle to provide forced air cooling a-la Lewis machine gun of WW1 era. Cooling air enters the jacket through oval windows at the rear of the jacket, and exits at the muzzle. Early versions of the Pecheneg had standard PKM-type flashhider, which resulted in a significant muzzle blast once the gun is warmed up; current production guns have a special flash hider that eliminates this problem. At the rear of the jacket there is a carrying handle permanently attached to it. This handle has a characteristic elongated profile, as it is also intended to protect the line of sight from mirages generated by the hot barrel. The manufacturer claims that the Pecheneg can fire 600 rounds in continuous sustained fire without any danger to the barrel. Another change from the parent design is the location of the integral, non-removable folding bipod which is placed near the muzzle. This feature is said to improve stability and long-range accuracy when firing from the bipod; but it also limits the arc of fire available without moving the position of bipod or shooter. Another consequence of such placement is that the Petcheneg is less comfortable to fire from the shoulder or the hip, as it does not have ahandguard and the bipod is located too far forward to be used to hold the gun. However, the Petcheneg has sling swivels and can be fired from the hip using a sling and carrying handle to hold the gun. In all other respects (action, feed, sights, stock) the Pecheneg is similar to modern PKM machine guns. It also retains the standard PKM mounting interface and therefore can be used from the same tripod, but it is always issued as an light machine gun (without tripod mount). Category:Guns Category:Machine Guns